Trapped in a Dumbwaiter
by Julian Amsel
Summary: One of my "works in progress"... Jyou and Koushiro get stuck in a dumbwaiter after accepting a dare from Yamato and Taichi..


Okay, here is a REALLY LAME fic I wrote when I was high off pepsi and laughing my head off after reading a fic about Trowa doing the Funky Chicken (er.... don't ask. *sweatdrop*). Basically, the plot is.... well, there is very little plot. But what was supposed to take place was Koushiro and Jyou snuck into some kind of "haunted" house after Taichi and Yamato dared them to.... and, of course, were ambushed by Taichi and Yama. Jyou and Koushiro were, for the sake of the plot, scared to death and they both ran and hid in a dumbwaiter (hn.. it must've been a REALLY big dumbwaiter). After cramming into there, they realized a little too late that the door stuck and they couldn't get out. So, enjoy... or something. ^_^ 

"Trapped in a Dumbwaiter"   
Somewhere in an old, abandoned house in the middle of the night..... 

"I told you this was a bad idea." Jyou grumbled as he tried once again to unlock the dumbwaiter door, once again having no success.   
"I know, I know..." Koushiro replied, an expression of extreme discomfort crossing his face as he tried, again, to make more rom. His limbs had become stiff hours ago, and though the slightest movement sent pins and needles through his flesh, he still hoped that somehow, some way, they would get out of their rather... embarrassing predicament.   
Jyou frowned, and fiddled with the latch on the door, the only thing which kept them stuck like this. Ordinarily, he certainly wouldn't mind being this close to Koushiro, but now... "We shouldn't have even thought of it. Stupid, really......"   
"I Know..."   
"I mean, if you hadn't dragged me here in the first place-"   
"Excuse me?" Koushiro burst out, eye twitching slightly. "YOU dragged ME here! Remember?!"   
"....."   
"REMEMBER?!"   
".....I did?" Jyou replied, blinking. The fact had slipped his mind after the first two hours of being trapped....   
"You did."   
"Oh." Jyou felt his face turn beet red, and was suddenly glad they had forgotten the flashlight outside the door. "Gomen nassai.."   
"Just forget it."   
".....Right." 

Two hours later...... 

"Aaaaugh! The air! It's closing in around me!" Koushiro gasped, clinging to Jyou. "Make it stop, Jyou! MAKE IT STAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!"   
".........." Jyou sighed. If he had only known that Koushiro became claustrophobic after a few hours... "Shhh, Koushiro... don't worry... It'll be all right," he said, pulling the younger boy close. But Koushiro simply refused to be comforted....   
"Let me out of here! Ah, the demons! There's demons in the air!" Koushiro swatted at a dust bunny, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. "GO AWAY! Bah! Ack, they're singing! MAKE IT STAAAAAAAAAAAP!!" 

"Ano.... Taichi?"   
"Hai?"   
Yamato blinked for a moment, and stared at the door of the dumbwaiter. From inside came a bizarre noise which sounded much like Koushiro screaming... "Don't you think we should let them out now?" he asked, sweatdropping.   
"Nah... not yet, any way. It's their own fault for getting themselves locked in there..."   
"But... I thought it was our fault. We scared the living daylights out of them, after all.... Besides, they might run out of air soon...."   
Now it was Taichi's turn to sweatdrop. "You think?"   
"Hai."   
Suddenly, the thumping and screaming from inside the dumbwaiter ceased, and there was only silence....   
"Uh oh."   
"What's wrong?"   
"Either Jyou knocked Koushiro out, or...."   
"Or?"   
"They've suffocated."   
Taichi paled. The latter explanation certainly made more sense... after all, Jyou would never hurt Koushiro. So now, there was only one option... "Run." 

"Geeze," Jyou muttered, staring at Koushiro. The younger boy was now unconscious, having taken a hard blow to the head. "Sometimes, I swear, you drive me crazy..." His voice trailed off as he heard the sound of voices and scuffling outside the dumbwaiter. Could it be people coming to help them? "Hey! Who's there?!" He cried, banging on the door, which still refused to budge. "Taichi? Yamato? ANYBODY?!!!! GET US OUT OF HERE!!!!!! ....Damn....." 

END! Thank gods...... 


End file.
